Yo-Kai Watch: Squisker's Domination
by Max15380
Summary: After Squisker manages to free himself from the Infinite Inferno, he now plans on taking over both the Yo-Kai and human world with his army of shadow Yo-Kai. But, unlike the ones before him, those that get in his way...would soon meet gruesome fate not long after. Will Madison, a new watch bearer, and her fellow Yo-Kai friends be able to defeat Squisker? (rated T for dark themes)
1. Freedom (Prologue)

As they slowly crawled their way out of Inferno's exit, the tall, black Yo-Kai covered their eyes to shield them from the light. They groaned a bit and slowly walked out into the sunlight. They smiled a bit and then started to laugh.

"Ah, sweet, sweet freedom…" They said. The Yo-Kai let their eyes slowly adjust to the bright light of the outside world. They looked around a small bit, trying to see if anyone was nearby. They then looked back at the Inferno's exit, and growled a bit, anger suddenly filling them.

"McKraken...the sole reason I was in that hell hole…" They mumbled, remembering the day they had been banished, only making his anger grow more. He then smiled and laughed a bit. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a visit…" They said, starting to walk away. "He will pay for all the hell I've gone through because of him..."

"He should have never messed with Minister Squisker…"


	2. The Mysterious Savior

I'm sorry but I swear to god if this is a giant wall of text again even though it looks normal in the document editor _I WILL BE FUCKING PISSED_! I'VE TRIED POSTING THIS FOUR TIMES ALREADY AND IT LOOKS COMPLETELY NORMAL IN THE DOCUMENT EDITOR SO I DONT GET WHY IT LOOKS THAT WAY!

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Springdale, and children were just being let out of school for summer vacation. Among those children was a young, teenage girl, who wore a pink watch on her left hand. That young girl was Madison, who had recently obtained a Yo-Kai Watch only about one week ago. She smiled, excited to finally be able to just relax and start making new Yo-Kai friends more often. She looked down to her side, where her Yo-Kai partner, Rusty, was, walking by her side.

"You know...it's nice to have you back Rusty…" Madison said to him, smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice I can finally talk with you now too!" Rusty said, his wisp-like tail wagging a bit. Madison giggled a little.

"Yeah, it's fantastic!" Madison says. "And soon we're going to make a bunch of other Yo-Kai friends too!" Madison stopped walking and looked down at her watch, imagining all the awesome Yo-Kai she might summon in the future.

"Oh, you'll definitely love making new Yo-Kai friends Maddy! You're so nice and always willing to help, I bet you'll make new friends eas-" Rusty suddenly stopped as a loud growl could be heard. He started to shake a little, hiding behind Madison out of fear.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked. She looked over and noticed a pitch black Yo-Kai in the distance. "Wh-Who's that?" Madison asked, taking a small step back as she saw more start to emerge from the distance, All growling and snarling. "What's happening?!" She says, backing away out of fear, Rusty fleeing into one of the nearby bushes.

_**"Residents of the human world, prepare to meet your new master!"**_

Madison watched as a giant, black, humanoid squid walk to the front of the crowd of black Yo-Kai. They wore full black attire, with a suit and dress pants. Their beard and mustache were made up of blood-red tentacles, and they had short hair of the same color. They walked forward, now being inches away from Madison. They smiled a small bit, revealing sharp, pitch black teeth.

"Well, well now. What do we have here?" They saw the watch on her wrist and growled. "A watch holder. I can't have someone like you interfering with my plans." He looked back over at the army of black Yo-Kai. "Get rid of her, my precious shadow Yo-Kai army! I have other duties to attend to with the takeover of this awful world!" They said, chuckling and walking away.

Madison shook, slowly backing away as the army of Shadow Yo-Kai grew closer, growling and snarling, claws and various weapons ready to tear her apart. She was backed against the wall with nowhere to go, falling to her knees and almost ready to accept her inevitable demise.

She yelped as someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away, placing her on the back seat of a motorcycle. "H-Huh?" Madison was confused, not knowing what was happening. She couldn't see who saved them, she only knew that they wore a long black trench coat and had long hair that at the moment she believed had been dyed green. "Wh-What's going on?!" She asks them.

"I can't answer questions right now, just hang on tight!" They say. They had a deep voice with a thick Brooklyn accent. Madison wasn't sure whether to trust them or not, but considering they saved her from the Shadow Yo-Kai, she decided to trust him, grabbing the sides of the person's trench coat as they started to ride away.

"R-RUSTY!" She suddenly remembered that Rusty was still back there and hiding. "W-We have to go back and get him! Please!" She begged.

"There's no chance to go back and get him! You'll just have to hope his medal still works when we get to safety!" The person says, speeding up.

"M-Make sure it still works? Wh-What's going on?!" Madison asks.

"I don't have time to explain it all! To make a long story short, we're on the verge of the fucking apocalypse."


	3. Welcome to the Yosistance

After a long 20 minutes, they finally slowed to a stop. Madison looked around at the area she was in. It looked like it would have been a rather busy city, but it was oddly empty. The person who had saved her parked the motorcycle, getting off.

We're safe now. Go on and summon that 'Rusty' guy of yours. Make it quick, we've got walking to do." They said, their back turned to her. Madison hesitantly got off, quickly taking her Rusty's Yo-Kai medal out, putting it into her watch. The person seemed to sigh with relief as they heard the Yo-Kai Watch play the summoning theme, Rusty falling to the ground, shaking and whimpering before looking up and seeing Madison.

"M-Maddy! It's you, it's you! Oh thank god you're ok!" Rusty said, jumping up into her arms. Madison laughed a bit.

"Ok, ok. You two have had your reunion, now let's get waking." The person said, back still turned to them as they seemed to be looking around a bit.

"O-Ok…" Madison placed down Rusty and started following the person as they walked down the street. "So...I'm guessing this is the part where you give me a giant info dump on what's going on, right?" Madison asks. The person sighed.

"Will ya stop asking every other minute if I tell ya?!" They said, annoyed.

"Y-Yes…" Madison says.

"Fine. As I said, we're on the verge of the apocalypse. That man who sent that army, Squisker, recently escaped the Infinite Inferno about half a year ago. The first thing he did was murder his own relative for unfairly getting him trapped there. They say that, just like a regular squid does to the weaker ones, he ate them after he murdered them, and their ink stained his teeth permanently black. After that, he went after the other big bosses. Dedtime found McKraken dead and to keep from being caught he stabbed her to death. He was found out, but instead of being punished for some fucking reason, he was rewarded for taking down two big bosses. It was then his intention turned bad. His murders started as getting rid of those who were a threat, but they turned into killing only for money. Eventually, someone came up and offered him big bucks to kill off Ghoulfather and Gyan, two strong mafia bosses. After they were taken care of, he amassed an army of Yo-Kai who he somehow transformed into the monstrosities you see now. He managed to take over the Yo-Kai World. The WHOLE Yo-Kai World. Now, he's going to try and take over your world."

"Wow. That's a lot of info…" Madison says.

"Yeah, I know." The person says.

"N-Now can you answer my other questions? Who are you? Why did you save me?" Madison says. The man stops, finally turning around and revealing himself to Madison. To her surprise, he was a Yo-Kai. He had light purple skin and yellow eyes, with an odd black design that looked like a mask over his eyes.

"My name is Agent X. I run the Yo-Kai Resistance, or Yosistance, and we're trying to stop and banish Squisker back to the Infinite Inferno, as well as change everyone back to normal." Agent X says. "You're a watch holder, so I believe you and your buddy here might be of use to our group."

"Ok...so you lead the Yosistance and you saved me because I was a watch holder and might be useful to taking down the Shadow Yo-Kais' leader?"

"Exactly. Now hurry up. They'll be back here any minute and we can't let them find our base." Agent X says, starting to walk again. Madison quickly followed them, soon arriving at the ruined entrance of a place called Club Koma.


End file.
